We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by parkerandhearts
Summary: Austin & Ally are dating, but can their relationship survive long distance and jealousy? Auslly one-shot.


**Yeah I was really excited to write this one, but it just fell flat. So I don't truly love it, but I hope you guys like it. This is written to Taylor Swift's new song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". I think that's my thing, writing stories to song lyrics. So if you have a request, just message me :)**

* * *

*Ally's POV*

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

"Ally, did you see the cover of Rising Star magazine?" Trish asked as she entered the doors of Sonic Boom.

"No.. why?" My heart sank a bit because I already knew the answer.

"Austin's on the cover talking to some blonde girl and it looks like they're flirting," Trish said as she was observing the picture.

Austin got a record deal with Jimmy Starr five months ago. The week after he got signed, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and of course I said yes. It seemed like everything was perfect at that moment, all our hard work paid off. Austin was going to be the star he was meant to be and I got to call him my boyfriend.

Four months ago, Jimmy invited Austin to record in L.A. and he also got him a condo to stay at whenever he was there. He was only supposed to be there for no more than 3 weeks, but Jimmy managed to get him many gigs in the area so he could be better known so he pretty much lives in L.A. now and visits Miami every other weekend. Austin felt bad about having to leave me, Trish, and Dez behind, but we totally understood that this was his dream and we would never stand in the way of that.

*flashback*

"We can make it through this right?" I asked Austin through a phone call while he was in L.A. the first time he told me he was going to stay there.

"We can make it through anything, Ally. Long distance or not, my heart is with you. I love you." I smiled and took his word 100%.

*end of flashback*

I was furious. This is the fifth picture of him with some mysterious girl that obviously wasn't me, his girlfriend.

I remember the first time I saw a picture of him whispering something into a girl's ear, but his eyes were looking guilty in the photo, as if he didn't want anyone to see him. He came home that weekend after I saw the picture and I unleashed every thought I was holding back. I didn't think I was the jealous type, but it became evident that I was. Austin told me that she was just a friend and that he was looking out for paparazzi because he didn't want them to take a picture that I would see which would make him look bad because nothing happened. I apologized for freaking out and we spent the weekend together before he left for L.A. again, this time for a month.

During that month, more pictures of him with random girls surfaced on gossip websites. I tried so hard to ignore any gossip about Austin, but he was becoming more and more popular to the point where I would see his face everywhere, but never in reality. I called him to let him clear things up, but instead of giving me an answer he just said he needed space.

*flashback*

"I hate him Trish," I said through my tears and Trish patted my back.

"He's coming home next weekend, you guys will figure it out."

*end of flashback*

Austin walked into Sonic Boom the second he got back and told me he missed me and that he was stupid for ever needing space. I took him back of course because I loved him. He told me that all the pictures I saw were just of friends. I trusted him because Austin would never lie to me. We spent the weekend catching up because we didn't talk to each other during the time he needed space, and then he went back to L.A. again for the next two weeks.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

"Trish I don't know if I can do this anymore," I began to chew my hair.

"I don't know HOW you do it, Ally!"

Austin and I have broken up over 3 times now because of pictures like these. It's always the same, I accuse him of cheating, and he says it was just a friend, we break up for a week or so, then he'll call me or come around the store and we make up.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Austin, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." And I hung up.

"I'm pretty sure we are NEVER getting back together," I told Trish as I turned off the phone.

"About time you're saying this. You guys fight more than Dez and I!"

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

"Movie marathon with lots of ice cream later?" I asked Trish.

"Of course! Good thing I got a job at the movie rental store.. oh which reminds me, I started my 15 minute break 2 hours ago." She started heading for the door and was gone.

Trish was used to this whole cycle and she absolutely hates it. She loves Austin and I together, and I do too. We work really well together when he's here. We never fight when we're together. But him being in L.A. really changed things. Distance sucks because it just makes you really paranoid and I feel such anxiety thinking he'll never come back for me. At this point, I think maybe it is best that we're apart for good.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

I haven't checked my voice mail in a few days. It was usually full, but I never listened to half of them. I usually just looked out for Ally's messages. I skipped through them, searching for her voice until I heard it.

"Hey Austin, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Her voice echoed in my ear and I let out a sigh. I was 2 days late on responding to this so she probably thinks I'm okay with it, but I'm not.

I was sitting by myself in the studio waiting for the producer and it was taking a lot out of me not to throw the instruments around the room.

My relationship with Ally used to be so perfect. Not seeing her everyday breaks my heart and our constant break up/make up routine actually makes me want to cry, and Austin Moon does NOT cry.

It's frustrating that Ally thinks this is only hard on her. I can imagine her chewing her hair and freaking out whenever she saw pictures of me with other girls, but I never noticed them as more than friends because Ally's the only girl for me. Heck, my whole album that's going to be released soon is mainly about her. It's hard not having her as my partner anymore, but it's also good because I can surprise her by expressing myself through songs she's never heard before.

I feel like this break up is the final straw and that she's never going to get back together with me because it's just too hard on her. I bet she's starting to see me as a guy who picks up every girl he sees just because he's famous and he can. I don't want her to ever think that about me, but at this point it's probably embedded into her mind.

Dez is my eyes and ears on how Ally's doing. When I told her I needed space, I made sure Dez was there to make sure she was all right until I was able to see her.

*flashback*

"Yeah, she's been chewing her hair a lot," Dez told me through video chat.

"Has she been crying?" I asked. I hope she hasn't. I don't want to think of her as being the drizzle of darkness she was when I met her.

"Trish said she was when you first told her, but she's strong." He said through a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks for looking out for her Dez."

"Anything for my best bud!" We did our signature "What up?" which was really hard through a screen.

*end of flashback*

I'm beginning to feel like getting this record deal may have been the worst thing that's ever happened to me than the best, especially if I don't get to share these moments of happiness with Ally.

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

I called her because I couldn't let it end this way.

"Hello?"

"Ally.."

* * *

*Ally's POV*

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you"_

_And I'm like, "I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

I was waiting for Trish in my living room. I decided to look at old things I wrote in my book. There were diary entries about how I knew Austin was the one for me and how we'd always come back to each other like magnets because that's how it's supposed to be. I smiled because I guess it's kind of true, no matter how many times Austin and I break up, I still love him and want to be with him.

I jumped because my phone rang. I answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Ally.."

"Oh, Austin. You got my message?" I was nervous about what he was going to say next.

"Yeah.. Ally we can't break up. We just can't. I don't want to think about life without you. I still love you and I don't think I'll ever stop." I could hear him breaking through the phone.

"I still love you too. I don't see myself with anyone else, but maybe we should wait until you come home for good?"

"Promise you won't fall in love with someone else?" He asked, hopeful.

"I should be making you promise that!"

"I've got my sights set on no one and nothing, except an Ally Dawson.. and pancakes of course."

I let out a small laugh. We talked for five minutes before he said he had to go do some final recording. His album comes out next month and he told me that it was all for me. I'm pretty excited, even though I didn't write his songs this time. After his album drops, he's going on tour, but he said he's going to take me with him no matter what it takes. I haven't heard better news since he got his record deal and we became official.

The doorbell rang and Trish was there holding a bag full of ice cream tubs and DVDs.

"Why are you smiling so big? Aren't you supposed to be heart broken or something?" She raised an eyebrow as she walked past me through the door.

"Yeah, we are never getting back together," I said with a smile because I knew that was a lie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
